


Fortress of Privacy

by Yaoi_Boi1



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Come as Lube, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Billy Batson, M/M, Magical cave, Misuse of powers, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Rock of Eternity, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Slight Insecurity, Teenage Dorks, Uncircumcised Penis, broke superheroes, gay freddy freeman, gentle face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Boi1/pseuds/Yaoi_Boi1
Summary: Billy and Freddy have been dating for a month or so, but don't have a lot of privacy with a house full of his foster family. Billy wants to take their relationship past sneaking kisses here and there. He thought of the best place they could have to themselves. (Heavy Smut Warning) characters aged up to like 17ish.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Fortress of Privacy

Billy Batson stared at the dark ceiling while his boyfriend, Freddy snored softly on the bottom bunk. It was late and he had no idea what time it was. He chuckled as he remembered the first few mornings living here, he knocked his head getting up. He wanted to sleep next to his boyfriend, but he’d have to set an alarm before everyone else was awake. So he didn’t have to explain what he was doing in Freddy’s bed in the morning.

It’s been about a month since Billy and Freddy had their first kiss. He’d never been in a relationship before because he hopped from foster home to foster home. It still felt a bit odd to be in one place for so long. He always ran off, trying to find his real mom. When he finally found her, he learned she had abandoned him at the fair grounds as a little kid. That obviously devastated him, but sometimes blood isn’t always thicker than water.

Freddy and him bonded when Billy got his super powers from an old man with a long white beard in a cave. The mysterious old man was a dying wizard who chose him to inherit his magical powers. Now if he ever shouted out ‘Shazam’ , he’ll turn into his adult superhero. He could transform with bulging muscles, skin tight red suit paired with a white cape and a yellow lighting bolt shape down his collar. He was even able to divide his power among his foster siblings, including his boyfriend.

He knew his foster family cared about him, especially Freddy. He was such a nerd, but that’s what made him so adorable. He’d smile at him whenever he animatedly gestured about some new video game or comic that came out. His black messy hair was soft, beautiful wide smile and a light dusting of freckles on his button nose. He usually wore clothes that were a couple sizes too big. He was already pretty skinny as it was, but that didn’t bother him one bit.

They kept their relationship a secret from everyone. Even though they weren’t related by blood, they were still technically foster siblings. It didn’t weird him out as much as he thought it would’ve. It wasn’t like they grew up together as brothers and then started dating each other. He was from Philly, not Alabama.

Everything was great in their relationship, except for the fact the house was always packed so they didn’t have much for privacy. A few discrete kisses here and there, but when things were getting heated, someone would magically pop up to cock block them. It was seriously starting to give him a case of the blue balls. They haven’t gotten past kissing and a little groping with their clothes completely on just in case. They both didn’t work, so obviously they didn’t have any money for a motel room or anything. Plus, he didn’t want to risk either of them catching bedbugs or something and bringing it home for their foster parents to interrogate them.

He needed to figure out a place that was quiet, free and where no one could bother them. Somewhere they could finally get pass the occasional small kisses and light fondling. He didn’t even really have enough privacy to jerk himself off. Morning wood was a bitch, he’d have to cover with a towel as he made his way to the restroom to get rid of it. He’d splashed water on his face to make it look like he was just washing his face.

Him and his siblings became super heroes and fought physical manifestations of the seven deadly sins. They were imprisoned as statues in the same magical cave he got his powers in. He had literal super powers and fought monsters, but was defeated by such a small but annoying enemy. 

Teenage hormones.

He smacked his forehead, they could go to the mystical cave. Why the hell didn’t he think of that earlier? It’s the perfect spot if there ever was one. Maybe not as comfortable as a bed, but hey, they could bring their blankets so they didn’t need to lay on the cold stone floor. They wouldn’t have to worry about being quiet or anyone bothering them. And best of all it was completely free, well besides fighting for truth, justice and all that jazz. But they didn’t need money like for a hotel room or a dreaded motel room probably infested with bed bugs and crackheads in the parking lot, talking about the impending apocalypse.

He really wanted makeout with Freddy, to run his hands through that messy black hair and kiss that adorable smile of his. He desperately wanted to take things further between them, he’s only ever felt Freddy’s hardon through his jeans and that was by accident. He needed to finally touch Freddy with nothing between them. What would Freddy’s cock feel like against his, hot and slicked with precum. What would he feel like sliding between his lips and taste on his tongue. Damn it, he palmed the crotch of his plaid pajama pants and moaned. 

Billy wanted to let Freddy know about his idea, luckily it was the weekend so he didn’t need to wake up early. He thought about going to magical cave in the morning, but then his family would probably wonder where they’ve been. He really didn’t want to lie to them, if they asked where they were going and why. His siblings didn’t even know they were gay, let alone dating each other. They were really caring and understanding, but he was worried they would try to break them up.

Now would probably be the best time for them to go. No one would be looking for them, since they should be asleep or assumed they were. As long as they got back before everyone woke up, it’ll be fine. 

Most of the blood must’ve left his brain, because next thing he knew he was climbing down the bunk bed to wake up Freddy. He slid his underwear and pajama pants down his hips to a bit to adjust his boner up and underneath the waistband. He tugged his old worn out shirt over his crotch to make it less obvious.

Freddy was snoring on his side, clutching the pillow to his face. He bent down to see him better under the low light. Only a bit of the moonlight cascaded into the room to illuminate his pale face. He chuckled lowly when he noticed a trail of drool on the pillow from his parted mouth. He sorta felt bad waking him up, but they probably wouldn’t have much opportunities like this.

Billy knelt down and whispered, “Hey Freddy, wake up.” He didn’t stir one bit, so he gently poked his soft cheek. He just curled up and mumbled in his sleep. “Wake up, you sleepyhead,” he gently shook his body.

Freddy mumbled out loud, “I’ll have a number 7 with large fries and a shake.” Billy laughed at that, but put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughing.

Freddy opened his eyes looking dazed and confused. He sat up to rub his eyes and yawned, mouth wide open. He was startled when he finally noticed Billy beside him. He clutched at his chest, breathing hard, “Oh fuck. Billy, are you trying to kill me?”

“Of course not, sorry to startle you awake,” Billy apologized.

Freddy yawned again, covering his mouth this time, “What’s up? What time is it?”

“I’m not sure, but I couldn’t sleep. I was thinking about us.”

“Oh…What does that mean?” he asked quietly.

He cleared his throat, “How we have to date in secret and we don’t have much time to ourselves.”

“So, you don’t want to do this anymore?” he choked out. 

He placed a hand on his warm cheek, “Calm down, ok? I’m not breaking up with you, Freddy.”

Freddy sniffled, “You’re not?”

He took his hand off Freddy’s face and put it on top of his on the blanket, “Sorry if I somehow made you think that.”

“Oh,” he cleared his throat, “I feel kinda stupid now.”

“It’s ok. I still think you’re cute.”

“Shut up, Captain Sparkle Fingers.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll show you what I can do with my fingers,” Billy said wiggling his fingers in his direction.

Freddy shifted under the blankets, “Like what?”

“This,” Billy said and flicked his forehead, Freddy pouted and rubbed at his head. Billy leaned forward to kiss his forehead better.

“Anyway, care to tell me why you woke me up? You know, besides making me paranoid you were breaking up with me.”

“No pressure or anything, but I was hoping to spend some quality time with you in private. I know we haven’t been dating very long, but I want to do more than just kissing. If that’s ok with you, of course.”

“You want to have with sex with me?” He chuckled when Freddy’s voice got a little higher at the end.

“Well, we don’t have to go that far. Also, I don’t have any condoms or lube. I guess we could go to the health clinic to pick up some free ones later. Also we’ll need to buy a couple of enemas too.”

“What’s an anima?” Freddy asked.

“It’s called an enema. Not an anima, anima is Latin for soul." He coughed in his hand, "It’s used for uh...cleaning.”

“Can’t we just take a shower instead?”

“A shower is for cleaning your hair and skin. An enema is for cleaning inside yourself with water.”

“Inside yourself?,” he paused confused before staring at him with wide eyes, “You mean like your ass?” He nodded. “How do you know this? Wait a sec, does that mean you’re not a virgin.”

“I’m a teenager with access to the internet. I was curious, so I looked it up. Don’t worry I used incognito and deleted the history to be extra safe. I’ve never been with anyone besides you. Guess that means you’ll be the one to pop my butt cherry.”

Freddy slipped his hand into his and looked into his eyes, “You want me to be your first?”

“Don’t be so surprised. You were my first kiss too.”

“Really? I mean you’re so good looking and well I’m so…” he gestured to his own body, “me."

Billy brushed some of his soft messy hair from Freddy’s face, he cupped his check and leaned in to kiss him softly, “That’s exactly why I like you. I like you for you. I like the way you smile when you talk about things that excite you. The way you laugh. I like your messy hair that looks like you just got out of bed, even after you brush it. But most of all, I like the way you make me happy.”

He leaned in again to capture his lips. Pulled away and brushed a hand over his now wet cheeks, “Are you crying?” he asked worried.

Freddy sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, “No, someone must be chopping up onions.”

He laughed, “There isn’t any onions here.”

“Oh? I guess it’s coming from the neighbors house.”

Billy grabbed Freddy’s hands in his, “I love this family, but there’s no privacy for us here. So, I thought of the perfect place for us, the magical cave.”

“I guess now's the best time since everyone is asleep and wouldn’t come looking for us at this time.”

“That’s what I was thinking, too. I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.”

Freddy yawned, “Well, let’s get going, you horndog.”

“Let’s bring the blanket before we go. The ground in the cave is probably too cold for us to lay down on,” Billy said.

Freddy got up from under the lower bunk bed and pulled the blanket off the twin sized mattress.

Billy grabbed an old towel off the floor. “What’s the towel for?” Freddy asked.

He felt his face get hot, “You know, so we don’t make a mess on the blanket.”

“Wow, that’s really romantic, Billy” Freddy chuckled.

“I’ll take you out on a date later then.”

“With what money, huh?” Freddy poked his side. Billy ignored the finger jab to his ribs, he’d rather be poked with something else from him. 

Being a superhero defiantly had it’s perks, but sadly it doesn’t exactly mean they got paid for it. Maybe they could set up a street performance of their powers and earn some cash for a proper date.

Billy placed a hand on the wooden bedroom door and thought hard about the magical cave. Blue symbols appeared one by one along the whole trim, glowing and vibrating. He opened the door to the magical cave and they stepped inside. The door frame stood by itself behind them, glowing a faint blue and humming with ancient magic power before slowly disappearing.

The mystical cave aka the Rock of Eternity was pretty awesome and a little chilly. The ground was lined with smooth stone tiles and six large chairs made of a single block of what looked like granite, formed a semicircle along the cave wall.

But instead of worrying about crackheads, they were surrounded by ancient demons imprisoned as stone statues. The menacing evil creatures that were the living embodiment of the seven dearly sins formed a line along the long side of the cave. 

Still way better than a motel 6 and it was completely free.

Freddy laid out the blanket like they were about to have picnic, "The ground's kinda cool, but at least it's not dusty at all somehow."

"It probably stays magically clean. I wonder if we make a mess, would it disappear the next time we come back?"

"We could test that theory, but it was a good idea to bring a towel just in case," Freddy wobbled a little as he sat on the blanket and patted beside him.

Billy sat down with the towel beside him and Freddy scooted closer until their legs touched. He could feel his warm thigh, even through the material of his plaid pajama pants and Freddy's blue basket ball shorts. 

Freddy rubbed his forearm and cleared his throat, “So? What now?”

Billy didn't want to scare off Freddy, if he let his dick do all the thinking, “Let's start with kissing and we'll see where it goes from there." 

He ran a hand through Freddy’s messy black hair and leaned in to slowly kiss him. Freddy moaned as he dragged his dull finger nails on his scalp and rested his hand on the back of his thin neck. 

Freddy coaxed him to lay down with a warm hand on his chest. Billy turned around to bunch up the blanket. He laid down on the makeshift pillow and Freddy slid his good knee between his legs. 

The perpetual moonlight shined through the cracks in the cave ceiling. The pale light illuminated Freddy’s pale skin and the way his messy hair framed his face, made him look like a nerdy angel. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Billy reached up to cup Freddy soft cheek.

Freddy sniffled and pulled away from his touch, “I think you need glasses.” 

Billy frowned, “Hey, come on. Stop that, I think you’re sexy.”

“Sure you do.”

They became superheroes not too long ago and it definitely helped with Freddy’s confidence, but he told Billy about all the years of abuse from school bullies. Billy knew shit like that doesn’t just go away in a month or so. He was sad whenever Freddy got self conscious about himself and doubted his self worth.

Sometimes actions spoke louder than words, “I’ll prove it to you then.” Billy took Freddy’s hand in his and slowly guided him down towards his crotch, so he could decide weather or not he didn’t want to go that far yet. “If I didn’t think you were sexy, would I have this,” he then placed Freddy’s palm right above his hardon, still held down by his underwear waistband. 

He gave Freddy a chance to move his hand if he wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t pull away, so Billy continued to guide his hand down right on top of his hardon, his cock twitched when it came in contact with Freddy’s warm hand.

Billy moaned when Freddy rubbed his palm over his hardon. “Guess I’m not the only one,” Freddy said. He reached out and grabbed Billy’s hand and did the same thing to him. Freddy’s cock was warm and hard under the basket ball shorts. He gave him a slight squeeze and Freddy twitched in his light grip.

Billy swallowed the lump in his throat, “Can I touch you?” 

Freddy chuckled, “Well, you kinda already are.”

“Like...really touch you..without the clothes I mean.”

“Ummm...sure. Me too…I wanna touch you too.” 

They laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. 

Billy peeled off his shirt and shimmied his plaid pajama pants down his hips and kicked them off. Freddy sat back to take his shirt off and moved to pull off his basket ball shorts. Billy helped him get it off his thinner leg and then Freddy shifted his leg out of view. It was obvious he was embarrassed about his disability, but it didn’t bother Billy one bit. It was part of Freddy and he liked everything about him, even the parts he didn’t like about himself.

Now they were left with just their underwear on. Freddy with his gray loose boxers, while he had on some black boxer briefs. Freddy groped himself over the gray boxers a bit before pulling them over his hardon and down his legs. He was surprised to see he was uncut like himself, with a nice loose foreskin that covered his hard cock and then some. Billy’s cock twitched and his mouth began to water, thinking about sucking on that loose skin. 

He tugged his own underwear down his hips and kicked them off. Billy gently pulled Freddy on top of him, the warmth and weight on his chest was comforting. They both gasped when their cocks made contact and then moaned when Freddy rolled his hips, grinding their slick hardons. Billy pulled him in for a kiss and spread his legs apart. 

Freddy’s knee began to tremble because he was supporting most of his weight on it, so Billy carefully rolled them on their side. “Is that better?” Billy asked.

“Yeah….I think this was a great idea. This feels really good, Billy,” Freddy reached down and slowly jerked him off. He started to pant, he grabbed Freddy’s cock and matched his pace. He carefully pulled his foreskin down and over the slick head and back up while rubbing his thumb on it. 

It was warm and leaking precum, Billy pulled his hand away to lick it off the salty sweet substance, “You taste yummy. I really wanna suck you. Is that alright?”

Freddy groaned out, “Oh fuck, are you sure?” 

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“God, this is kinda embarrassing,” Freddy said, then let out a nervous chuckle.

“We’ve been dating for a month or so. Now we’re both naked as the day we were born. We’re super fucking heroes with an awesome magical cave to ourselves. You got nothing to be embarrassed about and we don’t have to worry about anyone cock blocking us here.”

“I’m worried about not lasting long,” Freddy admitted. 

Billy leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, “Even if you blew your load from just talking to me right now, it wouldn’t bother me one bit. Don’t worry, it’s not a competition. It’s just us, making each other feel good, ok? To be honest, if you did happen to blow your load by only talking to me, that would only stroke my ego.”

Freddy coughed in his hand, “I want to, ya know...suck your dick too.”

“I know of a way we can do it at the same time. Hold on, stay there.” Billy got up and laid back down on his side, so his head was in front of Freddy’s pretty pink cock. His leaned forward to suck in his loose foreskin in his mouth, making Freddy gasp. He continued sucking, tasting more of that salty sweet precum.

Freddy gripped his cock and then suddenly wet warmth enveloped him. Oh shit, no wonder guys at school bragged about blowjobs all the time. Billy clutched Freddy’s cute butt and pulled him further in. His mouth was watering around Freddy’s smooth warm cock, so he gulped the mixture of saliva and sweet precum. Freddy threaded his fingers in Billy’s bangs and began to gently roll his hips, his cock thrusting back and forth over Billy’s tongue by a few inches each time. 

Billy reached down and held Freddy’s neck and pushed in and out his mouth, matching his own pace. Freddy’s tongue teased inside his foreskin and grazed over his sensitive head. He wasn’t sure how long he was gonna last. 

He pulled off from Freddy and looked down at him, “I’m close.”

“Me too. Um...I wanna try something, but don’t laugh, ok?” Freddy asked. 

“I’ll try not to.”

“I wanna feel you cum on me.”

“Fuck, that’s hot. On your face?” 

“No, not my face...I want to feel your cum on my dick. I’ve seen it in a porn and it seemed really hot to me,” Freddy whispered.

Who knew that Freddy was such a pervy nerd. He got up and laid down face to face with Freddy, kissing him before coaxing him to lay down on his back. His face was flushed pink, same color as his pretty cock pointing towards his small belly button. Billy knelt between Freddy’s thighs and began to jerk himself off. He thrusted a few times in his fist before he groaned out loud, pointing his cock at Freddy’s own and began shooting warm cum all over Freddy’s cock. Freddy moaned, body trembling before cumming in white strips across his stomach, some landing on his heaving bare chest. 

Freddy looked so sexy, messy black hair over his eyes, naked and covered in a mixture of both of their cum. He panted out, “That was really hot, but now it’s starting to get cold and sticky.”

“I knew the towel was a good idea.”


End file.
